


Twisted Up Like Origami

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, M/M, Silver is Flint's pup, Smut, Watersports, bdsm tagged for each part of the acronym, sexual crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: Filled for the black sails kink meme prompt:"is anyone brave enough to write watersports? preferably silverflint! desperation would be AWESOME as well"The answer is yes, I am the nasty motherfucker who would LOVE to fill this prompt. I'm gonna gently suggest that anyone who's not usually into this take a gander anyway because you might be surprised.





	Twisted Up Like Origami

It’s August and Silver has had a long day at work running in and out of his construction site office. He’s overseeing work and his office’s A/C is on full blast while walking out on site means being scorched with 95 degree weather. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but Flint had him in his cage, the metal heating and cooling against his skin, keeping him constantly on edge. He was sweating out any water he had but still it made the day difficult. The heat meant he had to be drinking water constantly and if he didn’t his crew would notice and force him to. 

Thoughts of Flint filtered through his mind constantly, his presence all encompassing to the point of complete distraction. Flint wasn’t making it any easier. Every time he looked at his phone there was another filthy message waiting for him. Flint talking about spreading him on his cock, messages teasing him about how the cage feels in the heat, reminding him of that time he had a sound deep in Silver’s cock and how he’d whined for him...generally sending him any asinine thought he could to make sure Silver was completely, and overwhelming, desperate. 

His cock was straining at its bonds, aching for relief from Flint’s control. However mentally, Silver wanted anything but. It’s always hot as fuckinghell being controlled by him. And Flint knew it, he knew just how much Silver loved being at the whim of his authority. It boiled the blood in his veins and made him want to sink himself on Flint’s cock. Every moment of heat, of chill, of pressure, even the desire for the release of something as simple as urinating made him ache for him. His skin felt tight all over. Flint’s presence was as palpable leagues away as when he was laid body to body, balls against ass, sweat against sweat, lube and come pooling between them. 

On his lunch break Flint ordered him to ride his own fingers, so he locked himself in a bathroom and opened himself up. All the while he let his phone camera record him. He managed to get three fingers deep and whining before someone interrupted. His cock was pulsing, whether with the need to come or relieve itself he couldn’t tell anymore. The constant pressure felt so fucking good. Flint was going to have his hands full tonight. 

If he made him wait James would certainly regret it with the amount of bratty behavior he’d have to put up with from him. Though if his reaction from the video was anything to go by, it didn’t seem like he’d have to wait long after he got home. Flint had reacted in much the way he expected him: first scolding him for doing more than he was instructed and second giving in to how turned on he was at Silver’s shamelessness. 

He could practically feel Flint’s hands in his hair, the sting of the pull, the stretch of his ass around his cock. He could imagine Flint bringing down those powerful hands against his skin making it warm from above. Maybe he’d bring out a belt, tie him up and bend him over, punishing him for the video. 

Billy kept coming and asking him questions and all he wanted to do was tell him to leave him be and leave the site early. Leave the whole thing in Billy’s more than capable hands and be free of this place. But he had to wait out the day. 

Thankfully the end of day did eventually come, and he’d never shot out of work so fast. He checked in with Billy, set affairs in order for the next day, and waved goodbye to the crew. He practically ran to his car. He probably drove too fast, but fuck it, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

When he pulled up he saw Flint open the door, and he walked over to him about ready to burst. Flint smirked and Silver muttered “you asshole” before Flint closed the door shut behind him and had him pinned against it. Hands at either side of his face, Flint’s full strength held his wrists in place. 

“How ya feeling, pup?”

“How do you think?” Silver hissed, already feeling petulant, spurred on by Flint’s laugh and unflinching grin. Flint leaned in and whispered huskily, “I think you had one of the best days of your goddamn life.” Silver couldn’t help the shiver that ran the length of his spine. Goosebumps littering his skin, his cock throbbing. 

“Fuck you,”

“Not quite,” Flint chuckled before biting hard on his neck then leaning in and sucking a bruise to blossom there. 

“Fuck me...please,” Silver panted out breathlessly. Flint’s mouth was nipping and sucking all along his collarbone and base of his throat. The grip on his wrists tightening, Silver writhing against Flint hoping his grip would leave bruises for the days to come. 

“Already begging for it, huh?” 

“Shut the fuck up, you know I’ve been waiting all day.” 

“Mm, mouthy” Flint chuckled darkly, “You want to be punished? Been imagining it since you went against my orders?”

“I didn’t..I just uh--” Flint’s tongue dove into his ear shutting off his brain before it flickered back on, “...thought you’d like to see me gagging for you.” 

“Bullshit.” Flint dragged him forward, smacking him on the ass. “Let’s go.” Silver swallowed around his own arousal, nodded and started walking off towards their bedroom. Heat crawled up his neck at the feel of Flint taking him in from behind. He was suddenly very aware of his sweat soaked skin, the way his shirt clung to his back, and the way his jeans shifted over his ass and crotch. His cock felt so fucking full while flaccid. The cage always did things to him but...today was something else. 

When they got to the bedroom Flint crowded behind him. He pressed flush along Silver’s back, letting a hand reach around and feel over the cock cage. Bringing his hand higher he undid the button of his jeans, and lowered his zipper, while using the other hand to brush aside his curls to suck bruises along the side of his neck. 

“You stink of sweat. I love it.” Flint punctuated his rumble of words with a long lick across him. He slowly pulled Silver’s pants and boxers over the swell of his ass. Pausing, he ran blunt hands along his cheeks, squeezing before pushing the tip of his finger into his hole, his ass ready for him even all these hours later. Silver couldn’t help but let his neck loll back and moan. 

“Take me apart daddy.  _ Please.” _

“Oh I will, pup.” And with that he pushed him forward roughly. Silver stumbled forward and he pushed him onto the bed. Flint was gone in a flash to the other side, he’d clearly prepared, the rope already tied around the bedbrace on the opposite side. He brought it over, quickly tied his hands and swiftly went to grab his favorite flogger. God Silver loved this one, a good strip of soft leather, that doesn’t feel soft at fucking all. It leaves large swathes of red that last for days. Silver grunts when the first land falls. Flint only holding back a little at the start. He knows that Silver needs this, needs to be grounded in the pain.

Silver sticks his ass out to meet the strokes and Flint groans. “God your ass is perfect.” Flint leans forward and massages his hands into Silver’s ass. It feels so good Silver can do nothing but whine. But then Flint leans in, his beard on his ass, his tongue laving at his hole. 

“Fuck, yes, please,” Silver all but whispers into the bed, his face pressed down, his ass pushed out. Flint pushes his tongue in then licks up the center of him before reaching back and landing a hard smack on his ass with his hand, forcing a groan out of him. He stands back at full height and brings the leather flogger down again, and again and again. Time bleeds out and all there is is the hot slice of leather against skin. The sound of Flint’s breathing, and the shake in his own legs. The rope around his wrists sinks into the places where Flint held him before and deepen the grooves. Every sensation is alive on his skin and he feels like he is on fire. His cock is straining against the cage. The delicate skin of his balls drawn in and making him choke. 

“Please daddy,” he whines while rolling his hips against the bed, “I need, I need, fuck I need to be free.” 

“Count down from ten.” 

Silver sighs with relief, “thank you.” 

The first hit lands against his left thigh. 

“Ten.”

The second lands against his right shoulder.

“Nine.”  
The third lands across his ass.

“Eight.”

The fourth and fifth land hard and fast on his right thigh and left shoulder. He chokes out “Seven, Six.” 

“That’s it,” Flint practically growls. He lands two lighter hits against each cheek.

“Five...Four,” Silver pants grinding his cage into the bed. Again Flint lands blows against his shoulders, for three, two….and a last big stroke lands against his ass for one. Flint is breathing deep behind him, his presence looming larger than life. It’s the most erotic thing Silver’s ever experienced. Suddenly Flint is there, a slick finger at his hole, pushing in him, too much and not enough. 

“Please, James...daddy, please.” 

“Not yet” Flint growls and he stretches him on a second and third finger so slick they’re dripping. Silver screams out, howling so loud the whole street can probably hear. Flint rocks his fingers back and forth, his prostate screaming out for release but still he’s trapped, aching. His ass pushing against Flint’s fingers, his throat straining, whining in pain and feeling his whole body become a live wire. He’s drunk on Flint’s thick fingers. He wants to worship them. Keep them, lap at them, soak them with his mouth like the sweetest dessert he’s ever tasted. He feels Flint’s hand travel up his side and curve around him digging in, before he feels Flint unlock and release him. Tears spring up unbidden and roll down his cheeks in relief. Flint takes out a knife and cuts off the rope, quickly shedding his clothes. Silver is strewn across the bed, rolling his hips frantically as the pressure builds in his cock, his whole length flushed and pulsing. 

Flint’s pulling him up and shifting him so that he’s straddling him. He can barely see through the mix of his tears and lust glazing his eyes. He can barely keep his head up while Flint lines him up and is pushing up into him. Suddenly Silver’s bucking wildly, his hips moving, chasing Flint. Chasing release, every moment of the day washing over him, moving him in figure eights. Sweat breaks out over his skin as he raises up and down, bouncing on Flint’s cock. 

“God that feels so good daddy, thank you. Fuck…” he cries out, running a hand over his chest, one hand pulling at his own nipples, while the other sinks into his own hair. His back arches back, pushing his hips forward, and he sinks even farther onto Flint’s cock. Flint pushes up and he’s crying out with how good it feels. Vaguely he can hear Flint moan and speak his praises. He tells him how beautiful he is, how fucking hard he is watching Silver ride him. Telling him how he is all his. Every inch of him belongs to Flint. 

“All yours,” Silver whispers losing himself on Flint’s cock. The pressure is too much, his dick feels as if it could burst. Flint reaches out and touches him, stroking over him and  _ fuck... _

“I’m gonna, I’m g--” but instead of come a stream of piss releases from him. It splatters over Flint, it splatters against him and Silver bucks wildly, fucking himself through it and falling forward, hands on either side of Flint’s head kissing him frantically. Flint’s biting and sucking at his lower lip before plunging his tongue deep, and fucking hard up into him. He can feel himself get slicker inside as his muscles spasm around Flints cock, overwhelmed. Silver is whining, moaning, rippling over him. Flint manages to get a hand on him again, stripping over his cock fast. 

“Show me, come for me, John.” 

Silver’s tears drop onto Flint’s face and his cock pulses as he rocks over Flint’s body. Flint’s softening cock slips out of him, but his hips still work over him with their own broken rhythm. 

“I got you, you’re here. You did so well, pup.” Flint’s hands are petting over his hair, securing him, his voice washing over him tender as anything he’s never known. He’s safe, he’s here. 

All of a sudden a flash rolls over his face, “Fuck I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Stop. You have no idea how fucking hot that was.” Flint lands a soft slap to his ass while giving him a smile he can only feel blessed to get to see. “Let me get something to clean us up though, okay?” Silver feels himself nod, and he rolls over into his back, completely sated. He closes his eyes and breathes feeling like a thousand weights have been lifted from his chest. He hears water running, hears Flint humming, before he feels the bed dip at his side. 

He slides his eyes open and sees Flint clean and glistening, rag in hand. Tenderly Flint runs the cloth over him, the suds washing away the stains. He feels himself hum contentedly and slide his eyes back closed. Quietly he falls asleep to Flint watching over him. 


End file.
